


Me and My Dirty Mind

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dom Len, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Some Humor, Sub Barry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len gets a new place, and a new neighbour to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Get Off

_You don't know that I know you watch me every night_

_And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light_

_Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone_

_And I could close the curtains but this too much fun_

I Get Off, by Halestorm

 

_Len didn’t mean for it to be like it was. It was an accident; he’d swear by that until his dying day._

_It was just…_

_He couldn’t stop himself. Watching him was too…it was too exciting. The rush of doing something so wrong, made it feel so right. It was like stealing something. If it felt so good, how could it possibly be bad?_

_It wasn’t as if he was hurting anyone._

*

First day in the new apartment. Maybe the cops wouldn't raid this one. Len hoped so, at least. He didn't even know what possessed them to even think he lived in that other place. He did, but how did _they_ know that?

It didn't matter.

He must have slipped up somewhere. It was an accident. He was just glad he had been out when they raided the place. Len had stayed with Lisa while the cops were sitting on his place. After they gave up, he grabbed what he could carry and was out of there for good.

The new place was better anyway.

Len set the last box of his mementos aside on the stack. The place was a little barren still; he hadn't been able to grab any furniture, so he would have to go shopping soon, but the cot Lisa had hooked him up with did well enough for the time being.

There were a few things left from the old tenants; a table and a few chairs in the kitchen, an armchair in the bedroom, and a dirty couch with questionable odour in the living room.

Len laid down on the cot, facing the windows. It wasn't much of a view. The windows faced out to the street; all he could see was it, and the apartment building across it.

The lights in the apartment straight across from his came on.

Holy _hell_.

He could see right into the place!

The blinds were open, leaving nothing to shield the man that apparently lived there when he closed the front door behind him. He looked young, pale skinned and dark haired.

Len watched him take his jacket off, kicking his sneakers aside as he walked into the kitchen. There, he was slightly obscured due to the angle, but he came back into sight just a moment later, with a can of soda in his hand, that he drank from as if he hadn't seen water in days. He walked into the bedroom and put the can on his dresser.

Len wished he could say he had looked away when the man pulled his t-shirt over his head, but…he couldn't.

Even from the distance, he could see that the man was lithe and skinny. He pushed his pants down to his ankles and stepped out of them, crawling into his bed.

The lights went out.

Len rolled over on his other side, away from the windows. He reminded himself to keep his blinds closed.

*

"Why don't you just come live with me?" Lisa asked, throwing herself over the bed she had helped assemble.

"Privacy, Lis." Len said with a small smirk. "Besides. Wouldn't want to walk in on you and your boy. What was his name again? _Fresco_?"

"Cisco!" Lisa insisted, throwing one of the pillows at her brother.

"Right." He drawled.

He didn't even have to try to dodge the pillow his sister had such bad aim.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to him?" He asked then. "Can he live without you this long?"

Lisa huffed at him, but got out of his bed anyway. She gave her brother a short hug then left him in the dust. Len exhaled heavily when he heard the door close behind her. He sat down on the edge of the new bed and…

There he was again. The man across the street.

Why was he walking around shirtless?

Honestly? Len couldn't care less about the reason, because all he could do was stare.

Fuck, he was…he was beautiful.

All soft curves, and runner’s muscles. He wasn't built to fight, but to run. Len watched him stretch and flex himself as he talked on the phone. He laughed at something the other person said, his whole body falling into the laughter and mouth wide open in a big smile.

He walked around seemingly without a goal, not really settling anywhere. Len couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The call appeared to end, since the kid put his phone aside. He leaned over his laptop, which sat on the desk near one of the windows, for a moment then started nodding to a beat. Len wondered what kind of music he was listening to. He didn’t care much though, as long as it kept the kid dancing like he was.

He was jumping around and lip syncing to the lyrics, looking absolutely ridiculous but giving absolutely zero shits.

Len watched as if enchanted. He watched the man’s body move, the muscles rippling under his pale skin and the smile filling his entire face with sunshine.

*

Barry leaned back in his desk chair. He stretched his arms high above his head, yawning as he did. God, it was almost ten already. Captain Singh would kill him if he didn't get these reports ready by tomorrow.

The lights came on in the apartment across the way. Hm, he hadn't realized someone had moved in. His new sort-of neighbour appeared in the room the previous tenant had used as their bedroom.

Wow, that guy was hot. Barry couldn't quite see his face as he was turned away, but he had a sturdy physique; broad shoulders, and hips to match. He looked pretty muscular. Oh, jeez, he was taking his shirt off. Yep, definitively muscular. Oh, no, he was taking off his pants! Why was he taking off his pants?

Barry watched on as the man threw himself over his bed, disappearing under the covers.

He wondered what that man was like, if he would indulge in Barry just like the previous one had. It was Barry’s guilty pleasure; he liked them watching him.

He liked them watching him, wanting him, but knowing they could never have him. Barry was pretty sure that was why the previous tenant had left in the first place. Maybe he got sick of being able to see but never touch.

When the new man sat up in his bed, Barry looked back down at his laptop. He didn't want the game to end before it had even started.

*

Len couldn't sleep.

He grabbed the book off his nightstand and flipped to where the page was earmarked. A history of criminal investigation, a bit boring at times but educational. Know thy enemy and all that.

This wasn't working. Two pages and he still didn't feel bored enough to just fall asleep. Giving up on the book, he set it back on the nightstand.

As he was about to dive back under the covers, Lens eyes drifted to the window.

The kid was still up. He sat at his desk, looking focused. Maybe he was working. Len wondered what he could possibly be working on. Maybe he was one of those obnoxious aspiring writers who always hogged the good tables at the coffee shops. Len hoped not. The kid seemed too nice to be that pretentious.

He got up from behind his desk, closing his laptop, and headed for the bedroom. Probably going to bed as well. Lens eyes widened when the kid pulled his shirt over his head. He wiggled out of his pants, the denim sliding over his pert bottom like it was made for that single purpose.

Len felt slightly bad when the kid removed his boxers too, standing naked in the middle of his bedroom for a moment before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Only slightly though.

*

God, what was this guy’s obsession with walking around shirtless?

But Len wasn't complaining, mind you. Actually, he was quite enjoying the show. He could sit in his dark bedroom for hours, with a six-pack of beer, just watching the kid go about his day.

Yes, that may sound a little creepy, _but_ the kid had every chance in the world to close his blinds! If he wanted privacy, it was stunningly easy for him to get it, and if he did choose to do so, Len wouldn't bother him any longer.

For now, though, Len was watching like a hawk.

And if he had started keeping a pair of binoculars in his nightstand…well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

*

It was Saturday.

Just like all the other Saturdays Len had been watching him, not that there had been very many yet, the kid was home alone. He had been parading around in just his boxers since the morning, mostly lounging on the couch and working at his desk for a few hours around lunch.

At about six, the kid ordered pizza. Len was genuinely quite impressed when that scrawny little thing put away two whole meat lover pizzas on his own, along with a two litre bottle of soda.

Len sat on the floor by the window farthest to the left in the room. There, he had accumulated something like a small nest; blankets and pillows all around him, his six-pack within reach, binoculars in his hand, and empty take-out boxes stacking high in the garbage can. That window was the best. It was straight across the way from the kids own bedroom, but also had a good enough view into the living room. Plus, Len could sit perfectly out of sight, nestled into the corner with his binoculars

Len would admit it; this was a little weird. He was obsessing over this kid and he didn't even know Len existed. But this was so good! This kid…this _goddamn kid_.

It was like he knew Len was watching, and was doing everything with as little clothes on as possible just to tease him.

Len fucking loved it though. He couldn't lie about that.

*

He was still watching.

The bedroom was dark, too dark almost. As if his new friend was trying to hide what he was doing.

Barry didn't blame him. Barry had become comfortable with what he was doing, but the new friend was obviously new at it. He probably still thought Barry was unaware that he was being watched.

Barry’s heart was racing.

He had…gone too far before. He had gotten naked within a few days with this one. But this? He hadn't done this. Not with anyone. He was toeing at a completely new line.

Sure, he had masturbated before, but he was always careful to either close the blinds for that or to do it in the shower. This would be pushing things to a new level. All Barry could hope was that his neighbour wanted to play along.

*

Len snatched up his binoculars when the kid got up from the couch. Wait. Was that…?

Len peered through the binocular. _Holy shit_ , the kid’s boxers were tenting slightly. Well, _slightly_ was an understatement.

The kid seemed to be drawing Len in, pulling him into the kid’s bedroom right alongside him. Before the door had even closed behind him, the kid had dropped his boxers to the floor.

Len swallowed. His mouth was all dry.

This had never happened before. Yeah, he knew the kid masturbated, of course he did; he was young and, you know, _virile_ , it would be weirder if he didn't. But Len had never watched him do it. He just assumed he did it when the blinds were closed.

He crawled onto his bed on his hands and knees, Len watching through his binoculars. He dug around in his nightstand for a few moments. Len swallowed again when the kid pulled out a bottle of lube and a…a dildo.

He couldn't do this.

Len all but threw his binoculars aside as he got up. He stormed out of his own bedroom, the door slamming behind him. It was too much. He couldn't watch that. It was too big of an intrusion.

He would be watching one of the most personal and private moments of the kid’s life.

Len threw himself down on his couch, ignoring the feeling of his jeans tightening.

*

Barry lay on his side, facing the windows but with his eyes closed. His fingers were wet with lube. They felt so good in him, stretching him open.

God, he hoped the man was watching. He hoped he was getting hard, touching himself to the sight of Barry. He hoped the man was fucking himself too, just like Barry was. Fingers opening him, as the other hand stroked his cock.

*

Fuck!

Len paced in his living room. Walking would get his blood going away from his dick, hopefully. He would be strong; he wouldn't give in to temptation.

_But goddamn was it tempting._

That kid…all laid out, with a toy in his ass and a filthy look on his face. He would be begging for more, for Len to give him _more_ , to fuck him harder and faster. Len could almost picture him like that; all open for him, begging to get fucked, cock so hard it hurt.

Len ran back into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, as close to the windows as he could get, and had his pants around his ankles faster than he thought possible.

Jesus, the kid was beautiful.

He was on his knees with his face down against the mattress, ass in the air. Len was there just in time to watch the scarlet dildo work into him for the first time. The look on the kids face was better than anything Len had ever stolen; his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in a curse that Len couldn’t hear, cheeks dusted red.

Len stroked his cock lazily to keep almost perfect time with how the kid fucked himself. If he moved his hand just right, he could pretend it was him, that he was pushing into that beautiful man.

*

"Ah, yes…" Barry moaned.

He wished he knew the man’s name so he could scream it to high heaven. He wished the man was there, instead of a toy. Barry could almost feel the man on him and inside him; his cock pushing Barry towards the edge with ease and his hands holding onto Barry’s hips and nails leaving long red marks on his back but Barry not minding because it made his insides melt.

Barry wrapped his hand around his cock. He stroked himself quickly, matching the pace with the dildo. He pictured the man, kneeling behind Barry. How his face would look as he came, how his grip would tighten just for few second.

He came with a long string of swear words and fell onto his side, body like jelly.

*

Fuck, the kid was so hot. He fucked himself so beautifully. Len only wished he was there, just across the street, with him. He would please that man in whatever way he wanted, as long as Len just got to have him.

The thought of him doing this with other people lit an angry fire in Lens chest. Other people watching Lens man fuck himself? _Never_. Len wouldn’t allow it. Only he got to watch him, only Len got to fuck him and feel that tight ass and that perfect mouth take his cock.

The kid slumped over to his side, obviously having finished himself. Len wasn’t far behind him; he was so close, all he needed, _wanted_ , was to feel the man. To kiss him and lick the cum off his chest.

Len came into his hand with a strangled groan, almost choking on his breath of air.


	2. Don't Know How to Stop

_I don't know how to stop, I give it all I've got_

_It's like my brakes are shot, I gotta have too much_

_I don't know how to stop, gets crazy but so what?_

_You know it's what you want, so give it up_

_And don't be scared of how good it feels_

Don’t Know How to Stop, by Halestorm

 

The blinds had been closed since Saturday.

Maybe it was since Sunday. After their…shared activities, Len had crawled in under his covers and passed out without a second thought. When he woke up, the kid’s blinds were closed and they hadn’t opened since. It was Tuesday now.

Len couldn’t stop thinking about him and what they did. What if the kid had seen him? Or just realized that his blinds were open _after_ he was finished? What if that wasn’t what he had wanted? Len felt horrible. He felt as if he had violated the kid’s trust, despite never having met face to face or even knowing each other’s names.

*

Barry wanted to open his blinds again.

He really did! But he also wanted to remain sane and not lock himself away in his room for a week just to show his neighbor… _everything_. Barry knew that if he did open the blinds, that was exactly what would happen. He would absolutely surrender himself to the man; he would show him exactly how good Barry could be to him and for him.

All he needed was some time to think about things.

*

Wednesday afternoon.

Len came home after four, having checked out a few possible marks; something light to pass the time. Lisa was getting restless, Mick was itching for something to set ablaze, and Len was bored. A heist, even if just a small one, would make them all feel better again.

But it was still in the planning stage, so things were a little tense among the three of them.

The criminal threw his jacket aside, kicked his shoes off, undid his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor; then, quite literally, threw himself over his bed. _Oh, yeah,_ that’s what he needed. His back cracked and Len let out an almost sensual moan at the feeling. Len opened his eyes, finding he was facing his windows. _That_ , was not what surprised him though.

What surprised him, was the fact that the kid had his blinds open again. And there was a fucking message taped to the living room windows.

Big white sheets of papers taped up, with black block letters crammed onto them

 

**I KNOW YOU’RE WATCHING.**

**I’M IN 5C,**

**I DARE YOU.**

 

Holy.

_Fucking._

_ Shit. _

The kid…

The kid fucking _knew?_ And he wanted Len to come over?

Well, it was an…interesting offer.

One he was definitively taking the kid up on.

In what seemed like no time flat, Len had his jeans and shoes back on, and was out of his apartment. Len ran down the stairs as fast as he could, the sound of his steps echoing through the whole building. The neighbors he met on the way must have thought he was insane. He was almost run over by several cars as he crossed the street; the drivers slammed on their horns at him and cursed his entire bloodline. The door to the building right across from his own was propped open with a door-stopper, the kid making sure his man could get to him. It seemed cursing Lens bloodline was a new trend since it happened several times more as he hurried up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Then there it suddenly was.

5C.

It seemed to grow gigantic as Len only shrank. It was a little intimidating. This kid, wait, _Barry Allen_ was the label on his mail slot. Well, this guy Barry had literally exposed himself to Len, shared one of the most private moments Len could think of with him.

The door opened. Len had no choice but to swallow his momentary fear and face the music.

Or, face Barry.

Holy shit, he even prettier up close!

“Hi.”

And that was all Lens mind could conjure up? _Seriously?!_ Well, let’s be real, he didn’t exactly _plan_ what he was going to say. Barry didn’t seem to care. He grabbed Len by the shirt and dragged him into the apartment. The door slammed and Len was shoved up against it just a split-second before Barry’s mouth was on his neck.

_Fuck!_

Len couldn’t think of anything else to do than to just go with it. He found Barry’s hips, fingers sliding in under his shirt. Barry had the same idea it seemed, when he started to pull at Lens jeans. The kid’s slender fingers undid the button and the zipper without ever tearing himself from Lens neck, as if he was meant for it. The sound Len made when Barry’s hand slipped into his jeans was something he had never heard from himself before. Barry just touched him so good, just right; his hand cupping Lens cock and pressing on him just hard enough to be perfect. Len ran his left hand up Barry’s side, feeling the hard muscles, and carded through the dark hairs on his head. He grabbed a handful, pulling Barry’s head back. Len would admit he was a little surprised, and a lot turned on, when Barry just moaned at him for it. Len caught his mouth.

Fuck, he tasted like sugar and strawberries, so sweet he nearly made Lens teeth ache.

"Wait.” Barry mumbled into the searing hot kiss.

He withdrew his hand from Lens jeans, laying it against the criminal’s chest to push him back

“Wait, wait, wait!" he said as they parted.

Len was more out of breath than he had ever been before.

"What? What is it?” Len asked, breathing heavily, and rested his hand on Barry’s neck. “Something wrong? You okay?"

If Barry was uncomfortable with what was happening, Len wouldn’t dream of pushing him. But Barry didn’t look uncomfortable, just…embarrassed. His cheeks were beet-red, and eyes cast down shyly.

"Yeah, I just…" he said lowly.

Len smoothed Barry’s hair back down with his hand, a gentle gesture.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…” Barry attempted.

He swallowed dryly a few times before he seemed to have gathered enough courage to look up at Len again, meeting his eyes.

“I like it rough." he said.

Oh.

Well.

Color Len surprised.

Len stood up a little straighter. He cleared his throat.

“How rough are we talking?” he asked.

Barry seemed surprised by the question, but looked away again as if he was too embarrassed to look at Len when he talked about it.

“Not too rough, I guess.” Barry said, shrugging. “Spanking, a little slapping, taking orders. Being used.”

“Really?” Len asked.

Hm. He hadn’t pegged Barry for the type, but Len wasn’t one to judge.

“I-Is that a problem?” Barry asked, still not looking up.

“Not at all.” Len said. “Safe word?”

Barry’s eyes shot up. A small smile filled his lips.

"Mango." he said. “I hate mangos.”

Len nodded. "Okay. I want you to know that I respect that and if you choose to use your safe word at any time, I’ll stop immediately.” he assured, moving his hand to rest on Barry’s cheek instead. “If I do anything you don’t like, or that you’re not comfortable with, just say it and I’ll stop. Then we can talk about it, and figure it out together."

The smile on Barry’s face widened. "Thank you.” he said.

“Of course.” Len responded, smiling too.

“I, uh, I guess we should introduce ourselves.” Barry said, taking a small step back from Len.

Len moved away from the door. His erection was making itself known again, aching to continue what they had started, but it could wait. He wanted it though, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

“Barry.” the kid said and held out his right hand.

“Len.” the criminal mirrored and shook the offered hand.

He didn’t let go. He toed out of his shoes and dragged Barry towards the bedroom. ‘Dragged’ was an overstatement though; Barry followed like a lost puppy. Len knew his way around Barry’s place. He had watched it so intently that he could probably navigate it in his sleep. Hell, he probably knew Barry’s place better than he knew his own. The door closed behind them with a muted click. Len pulled Barry forward, towards the big bed, then shoved him down onto it. Barry fell back with a huff, smiling up at his new friend.

“Undress.” Len ordered.

Barry was quick to sit up as do as he was told. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside, and wiggled out of his jeans. Len watched him meticulously. The kid sat before him, completely naked. Len shoved him again. Barry fell back, and Len grabbed him by the ankles and threw him over on his belly, making him let out a surprised huff.

“Look at you…” Len said lowly.

His hands ran up Barry’s legs. The toned muscles were taut and tense, waiting for Len to do something more.

“You know, I pictured you like this.” Len continued, creeping up Barry’s legs. “Laid out for me. So pretty.”

“Please.” Barry whined, clawing at the sheets for something to hold onto.

“Please _what?”_ Len asked.

He climbed onto the bed, spreading Barry’s legs so he could kneel between them.

“Come on, Barry. Tell me what you want.”

Barry moaned when Len _finally_ , reached his ass. Len spread his cheeks, kneading them almost gently in his hands.

“Please, please, I-I want you to fuck me!” Barry begged.

A quite predatory smile filled Lens lips. This kid was goddamn perfect. Barry let out a surprised whimper when Len licked him, all the way from his balls to the slope of his back.

“Fuck, yes!” Barry groaned.

“On your knees.” Len ordered.

Barry shuffled up to stand on his knees, face down against the mattress. It was just like…well, Len remembered his fantasies from that night. Len got off the bed. He circled around it to the nightstand where he knew Barry kept his supplies. In the drawer, he found, just as expected, a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He grabbed both then rounded the bed again, admiring his 'subject' as he did. Barry was indeed beautiful. His body was sculptured, carefully carved out of marble and made into a perfect piece of art. He kneeled back onto the bed. Barry moaned before he was even touched, at just the sound of the bottle of lube opening. Of course, though, he moaned again when Lens index fingers pushed into his hole. Len was surprised, to say the least, when he found Barry already prepped and loosened up for him.

“Who did this?” Len asked, pulling his finger out of Barry.

He whined into the mattress, chasing after Lens hand as best he could. “I-I did.” Barry admitted. “I was waiting for you. I wanted to be ready for you when you came.”

Len hummed. Interesting. Barry was properly eager for him, eager to get fucked.

“But I wanted to do it.” he said, making it sound slightly menacing.

Barry whined again when Len landed a slap across his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Barry said. “I’m sorry, I wanted to be a good boy and be ready for your cock, sir.”

“Very well.” Len drawled. “We have plenty of time, I suppose.”

He dragged his shirt over his head, tossing it aside as he got up. Barry dutifully waited in his place and didn’t move a muscle. Len dropped his jeans and boxers all at once, then grabbed a condom. The kid made a soft noise when the foil was ripped open. No doubt, Len had never seen anything quite as beautiful before in his life.

“Come on, Barry.” Len said as he rolled the condom on. “Tell me what you want.”

Barry sighed softly, keening at him and wiggling his hips. “Please, sir, I want you to fuck me.” he said. “I want you to make me cum, sir.”

Len smirked to himself. “Good boy.” he said lowly.

He inched a little closer, getting a better position.

Barry nearly cried when Lens cock entered him for the first time. Fuck, it was so good, the way Len filled him up right from the first inch. Len grabbed Barry’s shoulders, pulling him up to stand on his knees. The angle was _exquisite_! His cock slid against Barry’s prostate with even just the slightest move. Len looped his arms around Barry’s, clasping his hands on the back of Barry’s neck. The kid was perfectly restrained, unable to touch himself, and completely under Lens control.

“You want me to fuck you, Barry?” Len growled at him. “You want me to fuck you ‘til you cum on this cock?”

Barry nodded, nearly wailing at Lens cock teasing him with just _hints_ of movement. “Yes! Yes, sir! Please, sir!” he begged. “Please fuck me, sir!”

Len did as Barry pleaded, and started to move his hips. He started slowly, rutting into Barry. He pulled his cock out ever so slightly before pushing into Barry again. It was torture for Barry. Pure torture! Every move Len made sent shocks of electricity through Barry’s body, but it was so slow. Len moved so slowly inside him, and Barry wanted more. He wanted to get fucked for real, hard and fast until his body hurt afterwards.

“ _Fuck!_ P-Please, sir, faster! Harder!” Barry begged, arms flopping around limply. “I-I need it harder, sir!”

He nearly screamed when Len just _stopped._

“Is that so, Barry?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.” Barry said and forced his breathing to remain steady.  “Please. Fuck me harder, sir.”

Len hummed. He untangled his fingers, freeing Barry’s arms. Barry reached for his cock as quick as he could. He just needed to get off, he just wanted to cum for Len. But Len caught his wrist, snatching it back.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Len hummed in Barry’s ear.

Barry shook his head. “N-No. No, sir. I’m sorry, sir!” he said quickly. “I-I just wanna cum for you, sir! Just wanna cum for you like a good boy.”

“You don’t cum until I say you can.” Len ordered sternly, as he shoved two fingers of his free hand into Barry’s mouth. “Understand?”

Barry nodded and suckled on the fingers he had so generously been gifted.

“I can’t hear you!” Len said sharply.

“Yeshir!” Barry said as best he could around Lens fingers.

“Louder!”

“ _Yeshir!”_

“Good boy.” Len purred.

Just the sound of his voice made Barry moan softly. God, it was so good. The tight grip on Barry’s wrist, the fingers pulling on his cheek, and the cock in his ass just barely touching on that sweetest of sweet spots inside Barry.

“Lean forward.” Len ordered, and Barry followed out as quick as he could. “Hands clasped behind your back. No touching.”

Barry whined as Lens right index and middle finger slid into his mouth as well, pulling and stretching at his mouth in that way that had the exact right hint of pain to be perfect pleasure. _Fuck,_ it was like Len had stepped out of every single one of Barry’s wet dreams. He did as he was told, there was no time to waste. He clasped his hands quickly. Still, Len didn’t move; Barry heard him groan, his hips wiggling slightly which made his cock move ever so _slightly_ in Barry, to which Barry himself could only keen wantonly.

“God, Barry, you feel good on my cock.” Len hissed with gritted teeth. “Does my cock feel good inside you, Barry?”

Barry nodded jerkily, breathing sharply through his nose as the drool began to drip down his chin. “Yeshir! Sho goo’!” he tried to respond.

“Good boy.”

Lens ring fingers forced themselves into Barry’s mouth. The sting of pain as his mouth was stretched was amazing. This grip Len had on Barry was _just enough_ to keep him in place and under Lens control. _Oh, God, fuck,_ how was this even fucking possible? How was Len this fucking good at pushing all these buttons Barry barely knew existed inside him?

In an instant, Len went from stillness to _full throttle._ From only a hint at pressure on Barry’s prostate, to it being mercilessly slammed over and over. Barry could do nothing but cry at how fucking good that was; how perfect it felt when the drool ran down his chin, the slapping of skin against skin, and the sound of Len groaning behind him.

“ _Ah, fuck!”_ Len cursed as he fucked into Barry as hard and fast as he could. “Feel so fucking good, Barry. All tight on my cock. Look at this ass, just takin’ all this cock.” he muttered. “You’re so fucking hungry for it, ain’t you? So hungry for a good cock to fill you up?”

Barry whined again. He was already so fucking close. So fucking close to cumming on nothing but Lens cock in his ass and fingers in his mouth. Chills were running all over his body and spiraling into his gut, where the heat, the tightness pooled. Len was going to fuck it right out of him, without the slightest hint of mercy.

“You close, baby?” Len purred. “You close to cumming on nothing but this cock?”

Barry cried out desperately. He couldn’t even talk, and not just because of the fingers forcing his mouth open. His body was shivering and shaking, practically vibrating with all this _goodness_ that he didn’t know what to do with. He let out a slightly relived breath when Len suddenly snatched his fingers out of Barry’s mouth; the forensic nearly fell flat on his face, and he would have if it hadn’t been for the strong hands that grabbed hold of him. Len left wrapped around Barry’s neck, pulling him back up to stand on his knees again. As soon as he was mildly upright, Lens right hand landed on Barry’s cock.

_Holy fucking God, Barry wanted to fucking cry when Lens fist pumped up and down on his cock, matching the pace nearly perfectly with how he fucked into Barry’s ass._

He blacked out for a moment when he came. The whole world just disappeared as if someone had flipped the light switch.

“Barry!” Len exclaimed as the kid seemingly passed out onto him.

Given that they were so close to the edge of the bed, Len was not quite surprised when he started falling backwards. Still, he couldn’t stop the small yelp that escaped him, nor could he particularly stop himself from dragging Barry down with him. Len hit the floor with a pained groan, which became even more pained when Barry then landed on top of him.

“Oh, my God, Len, I’m so, so sorry!” Barry rambled quickly, rolling off of Len.

Len coughed slightly as the breath came back into his lungs. His hand, though covered in spit and cum, instinctively went to the back of his head to check for blood.

“Are you okay, Len?” Barry asked, leaning over the man with a worried look on his face.

Len checked his fingers, exhaling in relief when he saw no blood, but nodded. “Yeah.” he said. “But I think that kinda ruined the mood a little.”

Barry could only chuckle softly, sitting next to his new friend. “Maybe. But I think that was _the best_ orgasm I’ve _ever_ had.” he said.

“Really?” Len asked, managing to smirk quite smugly. “I suppose I’m good at this, then.”

“I am too.” Barry responded.

Len was confounded for a moment; what did that mean? Then Barry easily removed the condom from Lens cock with one swift move, and seemingly instantly swallowed all of him down.

 _“Oh, jeez!”_ Len exclaimed without really meaning to as his hand found purchase in Barry’s hair.

But Len thought the mood had been abruptly spoiled?

_Barry hummed around Lens cock, tongue working almost frantically as Barry bobbed up and down._

Then again, Len wasn’t above admitting when he was wrong.


End file.
